Yo voy contigo
by Chachos
Summary: [Re-subido] Era difícil dormir y tener que lidiar con todo lo que alguna vez la hizo feliz y triste, por haber perdido a su ser preciado. También le era difícil no acercarse a ella para no causarle daño, pero eso no le impedía el velar siempre por su bien estar, aunque no pudiese acercarse para estar cerca de nuevo..."-A donde sea que vayas yo voy contigo...".


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~[Yo voy contigo]~<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_De nuevo estaba llorando entre sueños, con todos aquellos malos recuerdos de cuando era tan solo una niña y había perdido todo, estaba entre el medio de las calles en llamas y todo destruido, llorando con tal llanto que le rompería el corazón al sujeto con el corazón más duro que el acero. La diferencia era que, al verse a sí misma de nuevo tan pequeña…tan indefensa…y viendo todo lo que alguna vez amo destruirse, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse pequeña, a pesar de que ya no lo era más y que el tiempo había sentado bien en ella, dejando atrás toda huella de que ya no era más una niña._

_Se paró a un lado de su yo más pequeño y se coloco en cuclillas, viendo como en ese momento esperaba lo peor, y cuando eso llego nada malo paso…vio como su yo más pequeño alzaba la vista, ella igual no pudo evitar girar y ver en qué dirección miraba, trato de no hacerlo, sabía lo que vendría si se giraba y la miraba. Pero no, sus acciones mostraban lo contrario y se giro, encontrándose de nuevo con la mujer que la ayudo a salir de ese lugar, la que le enseño todo lo que sabía, la misma que destruyo todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, pero que al mismo tiempo fue como una madre para ella._

_-Ul…_

_Fue lo que su versión mayor dijo, derramando lágrimas que salían de sus orbes color esmeralda y corrían cual cascadas por sus mejillas hasta perderse por el hueco de su cuello o se perdían al momento de caer al suelo. Los vio a todos, desde a Ultear, Zancrow y los demás miembros que conformaban aquel gremio oscuro que tenían de propósito despertar a Zeref. Fuesen lo que hayan sido y hagan hecho lo que hicieron, de todos modos eran como una familia, una que ella había ganado después de perder a la suya. Siguió con la mirada cuando ellos se habían girado para irse y a Ultear con ella en brazos. Pronto ese escenario se desmorono y vinieron escenas de ellos en la isla interrumpiendo el examen de clase S de Fairy Tail, para ser concretos, vino a ella aquella escena donde estaban en la balsa y Ultear le conto toda la verdad e intento quitarse la vida por primera vez…nunca supo que acciones tomar, y lo único que hizo fue hacer lo que su corazón le indico, no dejarla morir, porque a pesar de todo ella era su madre, no de genes, pero sí de crianza._

_Escena tras escena de sus momentos con Ultear fueron pasando, incluso cuando crearon Crime Sorciere junto a Jellal, los juegos mágicos…el festival del rey dragón…cuando estaban en el pasillo del castillo, ayudando a Natsu, esa fue la última vez que la vio…y no volvió a saber más de ella, y solo llego a la conclusión de que ella murió tras aquel incidente con los dragones, dado que nadie supo que fue lo que paso concretamente._

_**#**_

_Odiaba verla llorar...y más saber que era su culpa…pero no, no quería que su "pequeña" hija estuviera con alguien que ya había hecho sufrir a muchas personas, incluyéndola a ella, "su hija". Pero de igual modo, aunque no pudiese estar con ella, siempre está al pendiente de ella, no podía evitar llorar al verla sola, cuando sentía aquel frió, que su camino estuviera lleno de niebla, o que las estrellas que antes miraba escondían su brillo, o como el pequeño "castillo" que era Crime Sorciere, en el cual ella era la "princesa" en cuestión de nada se desmorono dejándola sola de nuevo, jugando con su vida el cruel destino._

_Ultear sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, pero tampoco quería acercarse a Meredy, no podía…no causarle más daño. Pero de algún modo ella siempre iría con ella…quería correr y abrazarla cuando ella más sola se sintiera, pero no podía si solo le causaría más dolor, a su manera en cualquier forma o modo, ella le enseñaría como a cruzar la adversidades que se le atravesaran, porque para ella, Meredy seguía siendo su niña…la niña de sus ojos, y fuera como fuera la ayudaría en todo lo que estuviese su alcance, desde velar su sueño hasta encenderle de nuevo aquella luz en su mirada, para que no volviese a sentir aquellos miedos del pasado que la atormentaban noche tras noche y pudiese volver a soñar tranquila._

_Aunque desde el momento en que ciertas personas se cruzaron con su Meredy, dejo de sentir tanta preocupación…pues sabía que ellos la querían tanto o mucho más de lo que ella lo hacía, sabía que Juvia podría ser una buena hermana mayor con ella, o que Gray podría ser un idiota con las mujeres y no sabe tratarlas, pero sus acciones hablan por él y por ultimo estaba la otra persona…podría no ser la mejor opción, al menos no para una madre sobre protectora, pero sabía que ella era feliz…_

_De todos modos ella no iba a dejar de velar por su "pequeña hija", pues estuviera donde estuviera ella estaría con ella siempre._

_"A donde sea que vayas...yo iré contigo..." dijo en un susurro._

_**#**_

_Los sollozos se hacían más fuertes, quería dejar de llorar pero no podía…era difícil cuando todos los buenos y malos recuerdos se juntaban solo para perturbarle el sueño. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus orbes verdes y correr por sus mejillas coloradas, debido al sentimiento reprimido que tenía, su respiración era agitada y sus labios temblaban soltando sollozo tras sollozo…Estos comenzaron a cesar de poco a poco al momento de sentir unos brazos rodearle, una mano en la cabeza siendo hundida en un pecho y unos dedos entre sus cabellos rosas._

-Todo está bien –Dijo un joven, el cual abrazaba protectoramente a la muchacha de cabello rosa- estoy aquí.

_Otro sollozo más salió de sus labios y asintió con la cabeza, hundiéndose más entre el pecho de aquel joven y rodeándole con sus brazos por la cintura masculina, llevaba ya muy buen rato viviendo con él, nunca pensó que las cosas podían terminar así…es decir, tras pasar por muchas cosas tan buenas como malas, al final de cuentas termino estando con quien menos lo esperaba, pero estaba agradecida de haberlo encontrado, le debía mucho él. _

-Gracias…Lyon… -Fue lo que dijo en un susurro, él nombrado solo asintió y la siguió abrazando hasta que dejase de llorar por completo, tras perder a Ur, Lyon sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ella, él perdió a la madre de Ultear, la cual era como una madre para Meredy, así que no era tan difícil saber que el sentimiento de perder a alguien así era muy comprensible- en verdad…muchas gracias.

_**.::Fin::.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Holo~, ya me estaba tardando en traer algo recién salido del horno, digo word (?), pero bueh, soy una maldita por escribir esto (?), estaba moqueando con cara renglón que escribía D:, no se, de la nada me dio por escribir algo relacionado a Ultear y Meredy (recién que paso lo de "el arca del tiempo" y que pronto saldrá Ultear como ancianita...) -cofcofryalgodelyredyalfinalcofcofcof- ¡hay esta tos de perro esta cabrona! (?), en fin, perdón si llegan a moquear con esto :c, pero bueh ya me voy yendo (?), después de tener una YOLO night (?) tengo mucho sueño e_é, así que hay se ven (?), chachos los ama~.<strong>_

_**Ciao~Ciao~"**_

_**¡Zaz!, de nuevo re subí esto xD, -y sí quise dejar el post de arriba-, de echo solo pase a editar unos errores que encontré y ya xD, bueh ya es todo :v.**_

_**Ch**acho**s.**_


End file.
